Player Character
The player character is the avatar controlled by the player. As of today, there are not much differences between player characters other than their clothing. Spawning Players will spawn with a varying set of clothes each time, sometimes accessories like beanie hats or sunglasses as well. They will always spawn with a 2-slot top, and a 4-slot set of pants. Player will also always spawn with the default flashlight. Both clothing item can be right-clicked and torn to rags, which can be used for removing the bleeding effect. Remember that you cannot use a rag if you cannot carry it, so it is unwise to have no inventory slots. Spawn locations Players will spawn anywhere on the map when they newly enter a server or hit the respawn button, that said, there seem to be a few rules to the way spawning is handled, and the player will always spawn near a place of interest, or a road. Health and attack Freshspawns or "Bambis" ( players that have just spawned) have full health, and full hunger and thirst levels, and 0% radiation. A bambi has no way of attack other than his fists, and shining his light in his opponents face. A player will die once his health reaches -1%, death is permanent, and there's is no way of incapacitating or rendering unconscious a player. You live or die. Radiation can be obtained from going into or approaching the blueish water in caves, the effect of radiation sickness is the loss of colors on screen. It can be cured using anti-rad pills. If the hunger level reaches zero, the player will start starving to death, his health will gradually fall until it kills the player, the same can be said for thirst. Eating or drinking will stop the dying process. Inventory Primaries and secondaries There are 3 key slots in Miscreated: * One primary slot, which is accessible by pressing the '1' key, and which can only contain "heavy" weapons, like rifles and axes. * Two secondary slots, which are accessible by pressing the '2' and '3' keys, these can contain all items that cannot go in the primary slot, or in the clothing slots. These include handguns, maps, and smaller melee weapons/tools. (hatchet, hammer, squeegee... etc) * There is another primary slot, but it's use is not yet implemented, and we can speculate that it is dependent on a clothing type. Clothing and apparel The player posseses 12 clothing slots and 1 backpack slot. Each of them can contain it's type of clothing, and nothing else. Here are the different clothing slot types: * Face * Eyes * Neck * Torso * Legs * Feet * Hands * Calf (2) - Use not yet implemented * Thighs (2) - Use not yet implemented * Forearm - Use not yet implemented Gestures The player can by default do a number of gestures using the F1 to F8 keys, these include: * Putting your hands up in a surrendering motion (F2) * Waving (F3) * Pointing * Giving the fingers And others, but those are the important ones! Category:Player